


no self control

by starlets



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mentions of a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlets/pseuds/starlets
Summary: Leo gets into a fight, but at least it was for a good reason.(in other words, happy birthday tsukasa. have a slightly bloody boyfriend.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i labeled this chose not to use archive warnings because it isn't a graphic depiction of violence, but leo got into a fight and has one (1) mentioned cut. this is very short and vague but i had to get something out for my best boy's birthday. sorry if it's not actually cute or romantic at all (i tried...).
> 
> check the ending notes for some personal notes about me/my twitter!

“Suooo,” he whines, fidgeting in the chair again. If he sits one way, it feels too hard on his butt; if he sits another, it feels like he’s leaning his back against sandpaper; if he leans forward to avoid both of those things, Tsukasa pushes him back by the chest, which is a separate can of worms he isn’t ready to pry open yet.

 

Aren’t rich people chairs supposed to be comfortable? It should be against the law to have so much money, yet such poor taste in chairs. Granted, Tsukasa probably isn’t the one who bought it, but surely, if he sits in it, he should understand Leo’s struggles?

 

“Sit still,” Tsukasa says, placing a hand on Leo’s knee to settle him. “Hush.”

 

Apparently the Suou family members lack even an ounce of understanding in their pampered bodies. 

 

Leo huffs, dejected, and leans back against the Sandpaper Hell that is the back of this chair (of course it isn’t really sandpaper, and maybe it wouldn’t feel this way if he was wearing a shirt), resisting the urge to kick his legs.

 

Tsukasa seems focused, digging through a first aid kit and, after a few more seconds, bringing out a thick cotton swab dipped in something Leo assumes is probably medical. He sits up a little more so that he’s no longer crouching on the floor in front of Leo, and then ultimately decides to stand up, leaning in to dab the wet cotton on Leo’s cheek.

 

“He—eey!” 

 

It  _ burns _ . Leo instinctively tilts his head away, finding himself backed against the top rail of the chair, and Tsukasa presses in menacingly, like a lion cornering a poor baby gazelle (or at least, that’s how Leo decides to see it), continuing to rub the hellish liquid against his cheek.

 

When Tsukasa stands straight again, the cotton swab is dyed red, and he looks it over, giving a short ‘tsk’ before crouching on the ground again. Leo tilts forward, spreading his legs and grabbing the edge of the seat with both hands. 

 

“You see that?” He asks, mirroring Tsukasa’s ‘tsk,’ and gazing at the swab that had been put off to the side in a neat pile of things to be disposed of later. “That’s why you don’t force your holy water on an unwilling person’s face! You made me bleed—you did! I could press charges, y’know!”

 

“You made  _ yourself  _ bleed,” he says, not looking up. “I cannot believe you got into a fight… You are just  _ lucky _ that I found you in time before anyone else did. Can you imagine what would happen if a fan saw you like this? To think that Knights’s  _ leader  _ is initiating fights…”

 

“Ehhh, but I initiate fights all of the time, though? They just aren’t physical. Lives ought as well be fights, right~? Yumenosaki is a war ground, blah blah, yadda yadda… You know that speech already, don’t you?” Leo hums, watching Tsukasa sort through the box for bandages. 

 

His hair’s fallen over his eyes, red eclipsing violet, and watching him be so careful and dedicated to fix Leo’s wounds, no matter how tiny they are, makes him briefly frown. He knows that he’s going to get a lecture out of this, and he also knows that there’s an easy way out of said lecture, but for Tsukasa’s sake, he’ll take his scoldings without giving a real explanation.

 

Tsukasa says something about how that’s not the same, and that  _ didn’t Narukami-senpai say that we should stop treating it like a bloody battleground? _ but Leo isn’t listening. 

 

He knows he was stupid to get into a fight like this, because if anyone knows Knights is something important to consider before doing anything that could risk its reputation, Leo does, but he hadn’t had a choice at the time. The fight itself had been  _ about  _ Knights, or at least  _ one  _ Knights member, and while Leo doesn’t want said member to know, he couldn’t have walked away, either.

 

Claiming that Suou Tsukasa wasn’t good and had gotten into Knights all because of his parents’ reputation, that Knights itself would realize that and they wouldn’t have to see him there for long before he was kicked out anyway, wasn’t something that Leo should have started a fight over. Idols get criticized and insulted all of the time. That’s how being in the spotlight works; Leo knows that. He knows it, and yet, he couldn’t stop himself from interrupting the conversation, initiating a fight that he’s now getting scolded for, all for the sake of their little newbie.

 

He hadn’t wanted their “little newbie” to be the person he ran into next, but someone out there must have been laughing at him, preparing him to face an imminent doom despite doing what he had considered to be a good deed. Who was it, huh? Mozart? Was it Mozart? 

 

Yeah, it was probably Mozart.

 

“You bastard,” he mutters to himself, causing Tsukasa to look up with wide eyes.

 

“Does it hurt that bad? You do not have to call me names, Leader.” Tsukasa’s eyebrows furrow and he wrinkles his nose, leaning away from where he had just taped a cotton bandage to Leo’s cheek. “You should have thought about that before getting into a fight. Would you rather a regular doctor tend to you? To be perfectly candid, I am not anywhere near an expert.”

 

“Huh?? Wait, no! I mean—I don’t need anyone to do it, really,” he says casually, leaning back with one arm hanging over the top rail of the chair. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to! Well, maybe Sena would yell at me and then slap a bandaid on it, in a way that would make it hurt even more for doing it in the first place, so this is probably better than that!” Leo nudges Tsukasa’s knee with his foot, trying to get him to stop looking so worried. He isn’t broken; in fact, he’d won the fight, or at least he won as much as you could win when your enemies just ran off… 

 

Despite Leo’s efforts, however, Tsukasa just sighs, seemingly less interested in Leo’s jokes about Sena.

 

“Why did you get into a fight, Leader?” he asks, closing the box temporarily. He stands up to stare at Leo’s face seriously, brushing his hair out of the way so that he can make sure he’s not bleeding anywhere under the loose strands, and Leo keeps his mouth shut, remembering why he started a fight for Tsukasa’s sake in the first place. 

 

He might be annoying and bossy, but Leo’s never felt the same way he has with Tsukasa around anyone else. Sure, he’d fight on behalf of Sena’s sake, or Rittsu’s, or Naru’s, but there wouldn’t be a reason for him to hide the fact that he had from them. With Tsukasa…he couldn’t tell him, because the look on his face would be more than Leo could handle. 

 

For the rest of Knights, he would fight to punish those who wronged them, knowing that they could very well protect themselves.

 

For Tsukasa, Leo would fight to protect Tsukasa’s important feelings, so that he won’t have to look sad or ever wonder if those things are true; so that he can always be their happy, annoying, and bossy newbie without having any worries forced on him that haven’t come from his own mind.

 

(Though, if he has to, Leo’ll fight those self-deprecating thoughts, too—even if they belong to Tsukasa himself.)

 

“Ehh, why does it matter? Why does anyone fight, Suo~? The world’s a mad place with plenty of mad people, myself included! Don’t you think that already? Hmmm?” Leo pushes his forehead against Tsukasa’s hand, causing him to withdraw it, though that wasn’t his original intention. 

 

Tsukasa obviously looks frustrated by this kind of answer, pouting without even knowing that he’s doing it himself, and Leo laughs, causing him to sulk even more. “It isn’t funny,” he says, lifting the first aid kit from the ground and taking a few steps back. “I’m seriously asking.”

 

“I’m not laughing at your question! Your face right then—you looked like a kitten who’d been denied her milk! Well, the milk’s not going to show up, so Suo~ better get used to plain water and canned food!” Leo grins, resting his hands on his knees and leaning forward, ignoring the pressure he feels on his face from having tape on it as he does so.

 

Tsukasa apparently understands that he’s not going to get an answer, so he turns away, huffing. “I’m going to go put this away. You can go home, if you want.” He looks over at Leo one more time, though Leo’s sure that this isn’t the last he’ll hear of his questioning. “Was it at least for a good reason, Leader? If it was for a good reason, then…” he trails off, but Leo can mentally fill in the blank: he’s looking for a way to accept something he’s typically deemed as morally wrong.

 

Leo pauses, seeming to chew on the question, and eventually nods. “Yeah, Suo. It was for a good reason; in fact, it was so good of a reason I’d do it all over again!”

 

“Please don’t,” Tsukasa says disapprovingly all while trying to hide a small smile, and when Leo still sees it despite his efforts, he remembers why he suffered these cuts and bruises for Tsukasa’s sake in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a writing twitter, it's @stardomination! follow for bad writing & talking about aus that i'll never actually write, i'm sorry.
> 
> i used to have another ao3 but i remade! i wrote enstars fics here too, so i wonder if anyone recognizes me? ;o
> 
> i want to write ritsu/izumi & natsume/mao fics too, but i need to keep writing leo/tsukasa until it gets stronger... it must... it will grow... somehow. i'll do my best!!!


End file.
